Dispersion feeders used for this purpose are disclosed, for example, in the opened Japanese utility model specification Nos. 59-144532 and 59-52426. In these prior art dispersion feeders, a generally conical dispersion table is driven rotationally or vibrationally about its axis with or without vertical vibration and, therefore, the center or apex of the dispersion table remains at a fixed position. This has resulted in a problem in that product is apt to stay in the central or apex area of the table. This problem is especially severe when the product is sticky and/or soft as in the case of raisins, raw meat and the like.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an improved dispersion feeder which can remove product automatically from the central area of its dispersion table.